El toque de queda
by la chica de akatsuki
Summary: Por escaparse de clase Naruto y su hermana Natsuki tendran el toque de queda, pero ¿porque quedarse tranqulilos? mejor salir a divertirse-¡¿Que esto el día de encuentren a los sacados de clase!- Comento Natsuki.-¿Donde estuvieron? Y se que no estaban en el instituto- Dijo...


Hola, esto es el producto de no poder dormir, sip, esto fue escrito a las 1 de la madrugada, así que no sean tan duros. Y dejen reviews plis.

Capitulo 1: No gracias yo mejor me salto la clase.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- Se escucho el grito de los hermanos Uzumaki, un grito que si no fuera de ellos se pensaría que se había cometido un asesinato o algo parecido. Pero la verdadera razón de aquel grito era simple la visita de la abuela, no la abuela súper genial madre de Kushina, no que va, era la madre de Minato alias: la peor pesadilla de Natsuki y ¿porque? Lo averiguaran pronto.

-¡NO DIOS ¿QUE PECADO ESTOY PAGANDO?- Grito mirando al techo Natsuki, una chica alta de piel blanca, cabello rojo largo mas abajo de la cintura, ojos azul zafiro que llevaba el uniforme escolar un pantalón azul marino (que llevaba ajustado), una chemis azul claro y unos botines negros.

-Están exagerando- Dijo Minato, aunque a el tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea.

-!NO! ¡no están exagerando! Es verdad- Dijo Kushina y volteo a ver a sus hijos y en la mirada de su hija que estaba planeando algo cuando esta abrió la boca para decir algo ella la interrumpió y dijo -No Natsu, no puedes irte de la casa mientras este tu abuela.

-Mierda- Dijo y salio de la casa seguida por su hermano.

Fueron en silencio hasta llegar al instituto Konohoa high school, pasaron de largo por los pasillos hasta el patio trasero de hay subieron a una de las dos colinas y se sentaron en el tronco de un árbol caído.

-¿Ya se te paso?- Pregunto Naruto esperando no ser el objeto contra el que su querida hermana descargara su ira.

-Mas o menos- Dijo y suspiro.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Pregunto Sasuke mirando a Natsuki.

-Mi abuela- Contesto ella sin mucho animo y vio a la figura femenina que se iba hacia ellos, cabello negro hasta los hombros, piel blanca y ojos negros.

-SASUKE- Dijo y se lanzo a el abrazándolo por lo que ambos cayeron en la tierra.

-Akane pareces una carajita pequeña- Dijo riéndose Naruto.

-¿Que ahora no puedo abrazar a mi primo?- Dijo ella fingiendo molestia.

-Quitateme de encima ridícula- Dijo Sasuke mordiéndose la lengua para no reírse.

-Ay Akane, Akane te van a linchar el club de admiradoras de Sasuke- Dijo riéndose Natsuki.

-Hmm porque a ti no ¿verdad?- Respondió ella y en eso sonó el timbre de entrada Akane empezaba a bajar la colina cuando noto que ninguno de sus amigos se había movido de donde estaban -Ya tocaron el timbre.

-Si, ya sabemos no somos sordos- Dijo Naruto sorprendido de la ignorancia de su amiga.

-¿Se van a jubilar?- Pregunto Akane.

-RIDÍCULA- Le reprocho Natsuki -Tenemos horas libres recuerda que Lin esta preñada- Dijo estallando en risas. Lin era la profesora de matemáticas que por su embarazo dejo la institución y tenían las horas de su clase libres.

-Pero que delicadeza ¡Lin esta preñada!- Intento Akane en vano parar las risas hacia ella, luego de un rato perdió la gracia y no sabían de que hablar así que se quedaron silencio que no se volvió incomodo.

-Hola ¿que hacen?- Pregunto Sakura cuando estuvo enfrente de ellos.

-¿No ves que nos estamos divirtiendo mucho?- Pregunto con sarcasmo Naruto.

-Si se nota...¡YA SE! Akane subete a ese árbol- Hablo la pelirosa señalando un árbol que estaba a su lado.

-Buena idea- Dijo y se acerco analizo la forma del árbol un tronco principal del que salían dos ramas que estaban a escasos centímetros del suelo y crecían hacia arriba, y a la única rama a la que podía subir estaba del otro lado del árbol y era de hecho perfecto para sentarse pero estaba a mas de un metro y medio de altura, era imposible subirse o ¿no' ¡no Natsuki se había subido varias veces! Si Natsu pudo ella también lo intento una, dos, tres veces esto si era frustrante -Natsu ¿como haces tu para subirte?-

-Pon un pie en la rama, apoyate del tronco de la otra, abrazate del tronco del árbol y pasa un pie a la rama y luego el otro y ¡listo!- Explico como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

Akane siguió las instrucciones o eso intento solo apoyo el pie derecho en la rama pero no pudo hacer el resto.

-No el otro pie ¡Quitate!- Dijo Natsuki y la aparto -Mira así se hace- Puso el pie izquierdo en donde Akane puso el suyo, paso el otro pie a la otra rama se empujo con la rama en que estaba parada abrazo al árbol y paso el otro pie -Ahora subete tu- Ordeno mientras bajaba. Akane hizo lo mismo pero a diferencia de Natsuki ella se sentó, eso le causo gracia a Sasuke y a Natsuki, pues ella una vez tambien se sentó y no podía pararse además de que se rasguño la espalda saltando.

-¡Listo!- Exclamo la pelinegra contenta al sentarse.

-Y ¿Ahora como te vas a bajar?- Pregunto sonriendo Sasuke.

-No se- Intento pararse pero no pudo y las risas de sus amigos no ayudaban.

-Salta- Sugirió Sakura entre risas. Hum ¿saltar? No esa no era una opción.

-Ah no me se bajar- Dijo antes de ver a una rubia pasar -INO- Grito llamando la atención de la mencionada.

-¿QUE?- Pregunto esta.

-VEN-

-VEN A BAJAR A AKANE- Dijo entre risas Naruto y la chica comenzó a subir por lo que parecía una mini-escalera de tierra cerca de una parte de la colina en donde había un agujero de 3 metros.

-Uuu ¿porque nosotros nunca subimos por hay- Se pregunto Sakura a si misma.

-Salta yo te atrapo- Propuso Ino y abrió sus brazos Akane salto y cayo sobre ella llevándolas a ambas al piso. Eso fue el detonante de las risas de los presentes.

-¿Que habrá en esa casa?- Pregunta Sakura mirando que detrás de la cerca había una casa que parecía abandonada y una pequeña casita de madera.

-Vamos a ver- Propuso Natsuki rápidamente.

-Yo voy pero ¿Quien me acompaña?- Se anoto Akane.

-Yo te acompaño te lo prometo- Dijo Sasuke y Akane salio, lo que era fácil pues la cerca estaba levantada y una persona cabria muy bien hay.

-Le prometiste que irías- Dijo Naruto.

-Si yo se- Atravesó Sasuke la cerca.

-Yo también voy- Dijo saliendo Ino.

-Y yo- La siguió Natsuki.

Naruto bajo la vista hasta el patio y vio a Kiba y a Francis mirándolos y riéndose - _mierda-_ Penso el Francis era la chismosa del instituto ¡Y los había visto! Ya seguro iba a decir a dirección que Sasuke, Ino, Akane y Mitsuki se habían salido del colegio y que ellos habían sido cómplices. Sakura les decía que se callaran con señas y se alarmo cuando vio que Francis se alejaba y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kiba estaba frente a ellos.

-¿Que fueron a hacer esos locos para allá?- Pregunto Kiba.

-A ver que hay, no me digas que tu también vas a ir- Contesto Naruto.

-No- Dijo sin más, cuando oyeron uno, dos, tres y cuatro gritos, vieron a los chicos corriendo hacia la cerca, Akane se cayo y paso de largo por el espacio para entrar, Natsuki llego corriendo seguida por Ino que iba a entrar pero Sasuke levanto la cerca y la misma se enredo en su coleta jalandole el cabello, Sasuke entro y le desenredo el cabello de la cerca. Naruto, Sakura y Kiba los veían sin entender porque estaban gritando y ¿porque estaban gritando y riéndose al mismo tiempo ellos? En eso Sakura vio un perrito y pensó _-¿Están gritando por eso?-_ Sus gritos llamaron la atención de algunos alumnos que vagaban por el patio y también del conserje y de la supervisora que empezaban a preguntar porque gritaban y lo mejor que se les ocurrió fue decir que Akane se había subido al árbol con el perrito y pensaron que se iban a caer pero ellos no les creyeron y se fueron.

-Vámonos de aquí por si llamaron a la directora- Dijo Natsuki comenzando a bajar por donde había subido Ino seguida por todos los demás.

-¡Maricos ya nos van a llamar a dirección!- Exclamo Sakura asustada.

-¿Y a nosotros porque? Los que salieron fueron ellos no nosotros- Dijo Naruto señalando a ambos Uchiha y a su hermana.

-Pero van a decir que...

-COÑO creo que ya entramos con historia universal- Dijo Kiba empezando a correr al salón de clases seguido por sus compañeros.

-A buscar pase- Dijo la profesora al verlos entrar.

-Yo no voy a ir a dirección- Dijo rápidamente Kiba.

-Yo tampoco- Le apoyo Sakura.

-Yo menos ¿y si le dijeron a la directora? No gracias yo mejor me salto la clase- Hablo seguro Sasuke.

-Hola- Dijo una ojiblanca.

-Hinata que raro que no estas en clases- Dijo Ino sorprendida de que Hinata Hyuga no estuviera en la clase.

-Me sacaron por estar jugando con el teléfono- Dijo ella restándole importancia.

-La clase se termina en 10 minutos vamos a la casita- Propuso Sakura. La casita era un lugar en que se oían "cosas misteriosas" y ellos afirmaban que había un fantasma hay.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Que vieron que bajaron gritando?- Pregunto Naruto.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Hinata y Naruto le explico lo que paso.

-Ahora digan que vieron-

-No se- Confeso Natsuki.

-¡¿QUE?! ¿Entonces porque gritaron?- Pregunto Kiba.

-No se yo estaba a punto de asomarme en la ventana cuando Akane grito y yo grite y salí corriendo- Dijo Natsuki.

-Yo escuche como que se caía algo- Se defendió ella y pasaron lo que les quedaba de tiempo hablando las teorías de un fantasma (muchas películas de terror) y fueron al salón.

-Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka,Hinata Hyuga, Naruto y Natsuki Namikaze- Comenzó a hablar la profesora, cada uno se tenso al escuchar su nombre y compartieron un pensamiento _-¡Puta madre!-_ Están inasistentes en la clase de historia universal...pero se les vio llegar a la hora de siempre. Salgan de clase si se saltan una clase están inasistentes en todas las demás-

-¡Y ahora que vamos a hacer!- Chillo Hinata.

-Primero que nada, nos vamos de esta mierda- Dijo con decisión Natsuki -Luego ¡Vamos a aprovechar! tenemos varias horas para hacer lo que queramos.

-¿Estas segura de que es una buena idea?- Interrogo con nerviosismo Sakura.

-¡Claro les conviene más a ustedes que a mi! Si yo llego a esta hora le digo a mi mamá lo que paso y borralo, pero especialmente ustedes- Dijo la peliroja señalando a Hinata y Sakura -Tendrán muchos problemas si saben que faltaron a clases.

-¿Y a donde vamos?- Pregunto Ino.

-Primero vámonos- Hablo comenzando a caminar Naruto, luego de haber salido por un lugar secreto que el, Natsuki y Sasuke usaban a menudo.

-Vamos a...el parque, dudo que alguien que nos conozca este por ahí- Propuso Sasuke. Y así fue pasaron un buen rato en el parque almorzaron algo y les quedaba una hora para hacer lo que quisieran suena bien pero...

-Escondanse- Dijo Kiba lanzandose a los arbustos seguido por los otros.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Akane.

-Miren- Dijo Kiba señalando a un hombre de una larga cabellera marrón.

-Es mi papá- Susurro Hinata entrando en pánico si su padre la veía ahí estaba en problemas.

-¿Que hacemos?- Pregunto Sakura.

-Vámonos de aquí- Dijo Ino escabulléndose por los arbustos.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Dijo ya calmada Akane.

-No lo creo- Respondió Natsuki -Miren es Penny la hermana de Sasuke- señalo a una chica rubia de ojos negros ligeramente baja que tenia unos mini-shorts y una camisa súper escotada.

-Tengo un plan ¡CORRAN!- Grito Sasuke comenzando a correr con todos los demás.

-Sasuke ¿Como es que tu hermana es rubia?- Pregunto jadeando el aliento Ino.

-Dos palabras: cabello teñido- Respondió el -Increíble de todos mis hermanos tenia que aparecer ella.

-Oh my god ¡Miren es mi mamá!- Dijo Sakura viendo la figura que acaba de entrar en una tienda.

-¡¿Que esto el día de encuentren a los sacados de clase?!- Comento Natsuki.

-¿Que hora es?- Pregunto Hinata.

-Ya podemos ir a casa- Respondió Naruto, así todos se fueron a casa caminando bueno Natsuki no iba precisamente caminando Sasuke la llevaba cargada en la espalada.

-Nos vemos en la noche- Dijo Sasuke al llegar a su casa.

-Si, pero vamos a llegar tarde, mi abuela viene y tengo que esperar que se duerma para salir.

-Ok nos vemos- Dijo y se fue.

-Lista?- Pregunto Naruto poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermana.

-Lista- Respondió ella y entraron, estaba su abuela sentada esperándolos con una mirada seria. Nayasaki Namikaze, una mujer seria de edad mayor.

-¿Donde estuvieron? Y se que no estaban en el instituto- Dijo ella con voz seca y en la mirada de su madre los gemelos Uzumaki vieron que intentaba decirles "inventen algo y bueno", entonces ¿ella sabia lo que había pasado en el colegio?

-Estuvimos- Comenzó a decir Naruto con nerviosismo.

Continuara...

Y ¿que tal? Si yo se es un poco largo pero bueno... nos leemos luego Bye.


End file.
